


Let's Do The Time Warp

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Comic Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi, SO, Talking, and for our fic exchanges, and now i'm getting to them so, anyway, because i has a bunch of ideas based around them being kids post season 1, because she wanted it, but show ben is alive, but the show characters are kids, comic ben is still dead, comic five WILL be flirting with show vanya, just me, most of these aren't really tags, old man five will also be making an apperance, show and comic versions meet, show crossover, that's where we're at, this is for tori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: There were many ways that Five could've messed up the big jump back in time, but who would've guessed he'd manage to screw up bad enough to get them stuck, in an entirely different universe.--Show-verse Umbrella Academy in the Comic-verse Umbrella Academy universe
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, that's for the comic versions, that's for the show versions
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Let's Do The Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



When Five jumped with his six siblings, five living adults, one a ghost, he’d expected to return to a week prior, or even a few years in the past. Enough to give them time to fix things well enough that the Apocalypse would be prevented.

What he hadn’t expected, was to land in another timeline. No, another universe.

The seven of them landed in some alternate universe, another one where The Umbrella Academy hadn’t been able to stop their sister from causing the Apocalypse. But this Apocalypse, was different from the Apocalypse they’d just escaped from. The moon was still damaged, big pieces of the space rock missing, and the Earth as far as Five could see, had suffered some damage, left in ruins but people were still around, and living.

When the seven of them landed in this alternate universe, Diego was the only one to land on his feet, the rest of them hadn’t been prepared enough to catch themselves before landing. With the added surprise of six of the Hargreeves being alive and in their thirteen year old bodies, none of them had particularly been on the ball at the moment, especially with the wave of nausea that came with time (and space) travel. The Hargreeves siblings quickly regathered themselves, (except Vanya who’d suddenly regained consciousness from traveling through alternate dimensions, but was still a bit out of it) and began to survey their new surroundings.

They weren’t however, given that much time before there were five figures approaching them, one far bigger than the rest, one floating in the air, and another looking very much like a child. ”Who are you?” the biggest of the five figures called as they approached, “Identify yourselves!”

“Five,” Luther asked, “what do we do?”

“Just follow my lead,” Five told them, keeping an eye on the still approaching figures, “time travel is fickle, and I have no clue when or where we are exactly.”

Klaus asked, “But, why does it still look like the Apocalypse happened? I thought you’d said it was meant to end the world but, the world looks like it’s still standing.”

“I don’t know what has or hasn’t happened here Klaus!” Five hissed, he had to watch how loud he talked now, since the figures were likely close enough to hear what he’d hiss at his siblings, “But it doesn't look like we’re in a different time period.”

“Identify yourselves!” The figure called again, “We won’t ask you again.”

“Give it a rest Spaceboy.” The blond-haired man next to him muttered, while looks of surprise spread through the Hargreeves children, “They’re fuking kids, they probably just got lost.”

The largest figure, Spaceboy, hissed back, “That’s bullshit Kraken and you know it! For all we know they could be invaders, or here to bring a second Apocalypse.”

“So the Apocalypse  _ did _ happen!” Klaus gasped, then smartly clamped his own hands over his mouth.

The smallest member of the other group, a boy, looked between their group and asked, “What do you know about the Apocalypse?”

“More than you.” Five fired back, “But that might be a topic best discussed in private.”

Spaceboy, the other group’s apparent leader, stiffened, nodded, and told them, “Of course. Follow us.” 


End file.
